


it's all or none

by theheartfalls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartfalls/pseuds/theheartfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because they can't be, but louis can't not be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all or none

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first bit of larry fanfiction i ever wrote, inspired by a song on a friend's playlist. it's short, interspersed with lyrics, but i'm actually astoundingly proud of it. so here you have it. my first ever one direction fic. (be gentle please)

It was a small gesture. A gentle brush of the shoulder on Harry’s part. A light touch that sent chills down a teen girl’s back and made her want more. Then she was returning the favor and Louis was positive he was on the edge of a meltdown.

_Cause I don’t know_

_I don’t know who I am_

_Without you_

He couldn’t feel this way. He couldn’t care so much. He shouldn’t want to rip the girls arm off her body for even looking at Harry suggestively.

_And I don’t know if I can stand_

_Another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

He needed to let Harry be happy. He needed to accept their fate. To be where they were, they had to be apart. To see the light in Harry’s eyes when they were on stage, Louis would have to accept that he would not be the one holding him at night or kissing him goodbye. 

_She will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

He had to let go. He had to accept. He had to treasure what they once had and move on.

_And I won’t be far from where you are if ever you should call_

_You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all_

It was unfortunate that knowing this didn’t make it easier to do.


End file.
